


Dream Realized

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Except Lomion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Tuor and Idril are sent back in time before the Fall of Gondolin. They realize they have a chance to do it all over again, and this time they would do it better.





	1. Realizations and Plans

Tuor groaned as he woke up. The first thing he saw were the white walls of Gondolin. The second thing he saw was his wife, Idril Celebrindal, lying next to him.

"It seems my wish was granted." Tuor stood up, dusting himself off

Then he took Idril's hand, pulling her up as well.

"Aye, it would appear so." Idril replied

"Then we have a chance to save Gondolin." Tuor voiced their shared thoughts

"How do we go about it?" Idril asked

"Annael taught me about herbs." Tuor said, as his face darkened "Including which ones are used as poison."

"Turgon won't take kindly to that course of action." Idril remarked

"Bugger that." Tuor growled "I'd rather see him alive, even if he hates me, than to see him dead because of that.....that....."

Idril laid a hand on her husband's shoulder, soothing him.

"It'd be useful if we could get Voronwe in on the plan." Tuor continued "And the cooks as well."

-x-

It was mid-afternoon, and Tuor walked around the city, recalling all of his old hideaways, and the spots he had found pleasant.

When no one was looking, he disappeared into the forest, and came out carrying a single herb. Annael had called it wolfsbane, and its effects were deadly for all living things. He put it in a small pouch, which he fastened to his belt. Annael had made him promise never to use it against Morgoth's enemies, and technically, he wasn't breaking that promise.

The annual spar would be held during the following week. It was a way for Golodhrim to hone their fighting skills, in case the enemy ever attacked.

Tuor frowned. They weren't taking into account that there could be an enemy within, unlike him and Idril.

"Who'll be fighting?" Tuor asked Idril

"Father says you'd fight in pairs. It'd be you and Voronwe against Elemmakil....." Idril hesitated a bit, before continuing "......and Maeglin."

Tuor looked like Harvest Day had come early, and Idril wasn't sure this was a good sign.

"I am having this coated with poison from wolfsbane." Tuor told her, holding up his blade

"Father would suspect that you're involved." Idril pointed out

"Trust me." Tuor grinned "Victory is at hand."


	2. Wolfsbane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuor and his two allies make plans.

The feast was a big one, and many people were there. As a person of high ranking, Tuor was seated between Idril and Maeglin. The conversation was about various things.

"So how long will this city last before it is discovered?" Elemmakil asked idly

"It'd last for a long time." Maeglin said confidently 

"Maeglin is right." Turgon stated proudly "We will crush our enemies should they assail us."

"Would you?" Tuor addressed Turgon "Would you deal with each and every one of your enemies in the proper way?"

"Tuor....." Idril whispered warningly

"No, Idril. He needs to hear this." Tuor stood up "What if the enemy was one of your own? Someone you trust completely? Will you deal with them? Have them put to death?"

"Tuor....." Voronwe whispered "What are you saying?"

"I am saying that Turgon needs to step it up." Tuor stood up and slammed his plate on the table "Because if he doesn't, I will!"

Both Idril and Maeglin grew a little paler than usual at this.

"May I be excused, my King?" Maeglin asked

"I need to talk with Idril in private." Tuor said

And before Turgon could protest, all four of them left the chamber.

-x-

Maeglin was seated atop of Caradgur. The place held many memories for him, and most of them were unpleasant.

Then he heard shuffling behind him. He turned around to see Tuor, who bore a strange expression on his face.

"So this is where your father died." Tuor remarked "It's quite a view."

"He cursed me to die here." Maeglin whispered 

Maeglin looked vulnerable, and Tuor almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

"If I have to sacrifice one life to save a thousand lives, then I will sacrifice that one life without regrets." Tuor whispered, in an attempt to convince himself

-x-

"Something troubles you." Voronwe stated one day

Tuor nodded, looking at the sunset.

"Indeed it does." Tuor breathed in the fresh air 

"Would you mind telling me what troubles you?"

"Hypothetically, if someone were to destroy everything you hold dear, and you know it, what would you do with that person?" Tuor asked 

"I'd do everything in my power to prevent the outcome." Voronwe spoke firmly "If need be, I'd kill them before their designs could be complete."

"Thank you." Tuor laid a hand on his shoulder "That was what I needed to know."

"Hold on." Voronwe said sharply "You're planning something, and whatever it is, I want in on it."

"Then come here, friend." Tuor beckoned him to the edge of the balcony

Voronwe peered over. Down below, Glorfindel and Ecthelion were practicing with swords, their movements fluid and graceful, as it befitted an elf.

"Would you kill one of them, if you had to?" Tuor asked

"If there is no other option, then yes." Voronwe's mouth became a thin line

"Which makes you a perfect ally for this undertaking." Tuor smiled 

And Tuor revealed everything to Voronwe. Throughout his speech, Voronwe's expression went from angry, to sad, then back to angry. Finally, his expression settled into one of grim determination.

-x-

The first step Tuor and Voronwe took was paying a visit to Meleth, who was both a healer and a nurse to Tuor's child. She was busy checking up on Maeglin when they came.

"All done." Meleth announced "Be careful not to strain it too much."

Maeglin put his tunic back on, and then left the chambers, though not before casting one look at Tuor and Voronwe.

"What can I do for you, gentlemen?"

"Voronwe." Tuor's tone held a silent command

"I'll escort him back safely, Meleth." Voronwe curtsied

Then he left as well.

"I'd like you to extract the poison from this plant." Tuor got straight to the point

"I'll do my best." Meleth frowned "But what do you need it for?"

"Ulmo's message had one more line to it, one that I withheld from King." Tuor whispered " 'Betrayal shall come from within.' was the line I never uttered, but one Ulmo spoke nonetheless."

-x-

It was hard for Voronwe to maintain his composure around his current companion.

His fingers itched to seize the dagger from his belt and plunge it right into Maeglin's gut.

Yet he also knew that Tuor's plan was more prudent. The poison was easily removable, and a lot subtler than stabbing someone in broad daylight.

And no one would know until it was too late, not even the victim.

Which meant that he had to stall until Tuor returned.

By luck, they ran into Idril, who gave Voronwe a miniature nod.

They shared stories all afternoon, and Maeglin was taken in. Voronwe had a good excuse at the ready. He was absent for many years, after all, and thus he wanted to know everything he had missed. He wanted to know more about Maeglin.

"I heard your father made some formidable weapons." Voronwe said

"Aye." Maeglin smiled "He called it Galvorn, and as much as I hate him, his skill is immesurable."

"I am more interested in old tales." Tuor sat next to Idril, and gave her a small, chaste kiss.

"I have business to attend to." Maeglin said stiffly, rising up "I'll see you in the morrow."

The other three watched him until they could no longer see or hear him.

"Now that he is gone, we can discuss how best to kill him." Tuor stated grimly "Meleth said that the extraction will be finished before this week is out."

"I prefer a blade or a spear, or even an axe." Voronwe said "But you're right, poisoning him is better."

"It'd be an execution." Idril cut in "Tuor plans to use the blade coated with this poison. Even the lightest scratch could prove fatal."

"I'd rather not leave anything up to chance." Voronwe grinned "I'll have all the lords cover their weapons with this. I'll spin some lie about how it'd make their weapons more sturdy."

"We'll also allow Maeglin himself to partake in the coating." Idril advised "If he is the only one excluded, he'd know something is amiss and he may realize the truth of it."

"Aye." Voronwe agreed "Then we're all set?"

"Aye." the other two chorused at the same time


	3. The Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament is at hand, and with it, the chance.

Everyone was preparing for the tourney. True to his word, Voronwe made them all believe that the poison would make their blades harder to break, and this led to them all coating their blades with it, en masse.

Of course, this wasn't the only preparation they've done. They also polished the armors they were gonna wear for the tournament, and whetted their swords, making the blades sharper.

They also started several bets on who was gonna win. There were a couple of men who were crowd favorites.

On the eve of the tournament, Idril and Tuor took a stroll around the city, and Voronwe insisted on accompanying them.

"I wish women were allowed to partake in the tournament." Idril looked wistful "Many think we're frail, when that's not always true."

"I think you would do a great job of it." Tuor said with a smile

"I think so too." Maeglin emerged from the darkness, as was his habit

Immediately, Tuor and Voronwe stiffened, and their expressions became cold. Even the temperature of the air itself dropped a few degrees.

Maeglin, however, didn't notice any of this, as he ran a hand through Idril's hair, making her feel uncomfortable.

Tuor acted on instinct, as he grabbed his wife by the arm, and pulled her towards him, giving her a deep kiss on the lips.

One which Idril reciprocated, moving her body in accordance with Tuor's own movements.

-x-

"We should tell Turgon." Tuor growled "Such a thing is unnatural. I can't believe I haven't noticed the signs the first time around."

"Doing so will cause the rift between the members of the royal family." Voronwe explained

"Voronwe is right." Idril nodded "Such a rift will be disastrous."

"So we continue with our original plan?" 

"Yes." Voronwe said without hesitation "That's the most prudent course of action."

-x-

The sun shone brightly upon the world, announcing the day of the tournament.

According to the way Turgon organized everything, the matches would be decided randomly. 

Tuor wasn't worried. No matter who faced whom, the plan would unfold perfectly, and the intended outcome would surely happen. All thanks to Voronwe's quick thinking.

"For this tournament, the matchups will be a bit different." Turgon announced "It'd be house versus house."

As the first matchup was announced, Tuor and Voronwe nodded to one another, as they descended the stairs, accompanied by the rest of their house.

"Voronwe, take six, and attack the left flank." Tuor commanded "The rest of you, with me!"

Voronwe nodded. 

Meanwhile, Maeglin and his men whispered to one another fiercely, before getting into a circular formation, all with their swords raised. Maeglin himself charged at Tuor, who sidestepped his charge, and casually stabbed him in the right arm.

"If this were a real fight, you would've been decapitated." Tuor stated casually

"I'll show you a real fight." Maeglin smiled viciously "I'll kill you, mortal."

"You made my wife feel uncomfortable one too many times." Tuor retorted "I joined this tournament so I could face you and avenge her suffering. And thanks to my luck, I get to do so right at the start."


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the tournament.

Turgon seemed worried, as he paid visits to his lords. Most of those who had partaken in the tournament had exhibited signs of poisoning, including his nephew and son-in-law. When he had asked Idril, she had shrugged it off, not showing much concern for either her cousin or for her husband.

"Tuor is strong." she assured him "He will recover."

Already Meleth was in the process of extracting the cure, with Idril's help. This alleviated Turgon's concerns, but not by much. The lives of his family were at stake, and he was determined to preserve those lives.

True to Idril's words, Tuor and Voronwe were the first ones to get better. As a recovery gift, Idril bestowed upon them two small daggers, one for each of them. 

"They may be small, but they are made of Noldorin steel." Idril told them "The one you're holding glows blue in the presence of Orcs. Maeglin made it for my protection, and now I bequeath it to you."

Tuor and Voronwe glanced at each other meaningfully. Tuor knew the full extent of Idril's crafty nature, and knew what she wanted him to do.

-x-

The room was dark and empty, save for a lone figure lying in a bed, thrashing violently.

Tuor met with Meleth in the doorway. She seemed anxious.

"You love him." Tuor stated

"I always admired him from afar." Meleth admitted "And now only I can help him. Maybe his heart will turn to me once I steal him from Mandos himself."

"I doubt that." Tuor sighed "As it happens, I am here to save him. Do I have your permission to try?"

"Yes, of course." Meleth got out of the way, then hastily retreated down the corridor.

Tuor ran his fingers through his hair, then pulled out a dagger Idril gave him. It pierced the darkness with its pale blue light. The figure on the bed recognized it too.

"It's ironic, if you ask me." Tuor ran a finger across the blade "Your own creation will be used to take your life......"

He pressed his hand against Maeglin's torso, using his own weight to keep Maeglin down. Then with his free hand, he turned the blade downwards.

"I am saving your body and soul from further pain, as I promised Meleth." Tuor explained

Then he swung the blade and slit Maeglin's throat.

"A nice, quick death, and a clean one." Tuor whispered "It's more than you deserve. May Mandos take good care of you."

Then Tuor left the chambers, as silently as possible.


End file.
